Nostalgia Oneshot
by Mrs. Bridget Vreeland Richman
Summary: Sorry about not finishing my other fic. I will try to start updating now. Here's a NOZE oneshot to keep you guys happy. Sorta AU. The title is pretty self-explanatory. Pretty fluffed I guess. :


Noze oneshot. This archive isn't as visited as it used to be, so I decided to write a one-shot because I miss Ned's Declassified and the times when there used to be a lot of new fics here.

Haha. (: Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Ned observed as Moze breathed in and out deeply. It was the summer and it was terribly hot. He was in nothing but his boxers as he sat up in the clear darkness of the night. The light of the moon extended through the opened window and onto his bed. Jennifer Mozely lied there on her stomach with nothing but her sports bra and boy shorts, facing the opposite way. The thin blanket they shared covered up to the lower half of her back. She had come over for a sleepover. It wasn't like this was unusual. They walked in and out of each other's houses like they owned the place. They were over 18, just recently graduating high school. They were now considered adults. Soon, they'd be gone away at college.

Ned lied back down and put an arm around her. He reminisced as they spooned. After just graduating high school, they had been through alot. Ever since he kissed her when she tried to paint that wall, he had always wanted for them to be like this. He smiled as he remembered what a transformation she had gone through from since they were kids. She had gone from being a girl to a lady. She'd always look beautiful to him. But no matter how old she would get, she'd always be Moze to him. He couldn't help but feel nostalgic. He began to reminisce on the past.

"Way to go Moze. Why'd you have to volunteer yourself for this when you just don't wanna be here," Moze talked to herself as she dipped the brush with paint. "It's all Ned's fault anyways. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be in a bad mood and I'd enjoy painting this wall I volunteered to drench in any painting I wanted to." Moze continued on babbling as she drew the contour of a giraffe. Kids like giraffes. There are alot of giraffe books, right? Oh well. The library will just have to like it.

"Damnit Ned. Why'd you have to write that poem for my sister. I mean, really? My sister, Ned? My sister? She's the one you've been in love with ever since we were kids? You used to tell me everything, but when I found out that you'd rejected Suzie because you loved someone else, you wouldn't tell me. I'm supposed to be your best friend. Is that why you wouldn't tell me? Because you were in love with my sister? I hate your guts. Why won't I stop thinking about you? I can always hear your voice in my head?"

"Moze."

"Oh gosh it won't go away." She said frustratingly as she held her hands to her ears.

"Moze!" Ned yelled as he turned Moze around.

"Ass-hat. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. Moze, please. Let me explain."

"Leave me alone." Moze turned away and faced the table of paint buckets, trying to look as focused as she could when in reality, she was so lost.

"Moze. I want to talk to you." He said hesitantly as he watched her pour paint onto tray.

"Hell no. Leave my sister alone. Leave ME alone!" She yelled.

"But Moze.."

"Go away!" Moze yelled at her so-called bestfriend. Oblivious to the fact that she was carrying a tray full of pain, she swerved around to face him causing all the paint to leave a streak across Ned's shirt and the clean white wall.

"Moze! What the hell! You've ruined a perfectly good t-shirt!"

Moze grabbed the closest tray to her and swiftly brought it towards her leaving paint on her shirt, her neck, and the bottom half of her face.

"Happy?" She stared straight into his eyes.

He stared back into her eyes. She was angry. He knew it. But he could sense something else beneath the anger in the brown-eyed girl. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He hadn't written the letter for Moze's sister. The letter was supposed to be for Moze. Moze was the one he'd been in love with for over a decade. Moze's eyes were the ones that made him melt. He could see how someone else could've easily been mistakened. Haylee fit all the facts in the poem about facts about knowing her for over a decade, or her brown eyes. But they weren't Moze's eyes. If only Jacob had given the letter to the right Mozely. She would've never gotten mad. She's so stubborn. Why can't she see that she's the one? How narrow-minded can a person get?

Ned was angry now. He reached over the table and got a paintbrush, dipping it into the bright blue, her favorite color. He brushed his cheeks, the left and right, and taunted for her to continue.

Moze screamed. She pushed him back and threw the tray at him.

"You jackass. You're ruining everything!" She said as she continued to hit him with her paintbrush.

Ned grabbed her shoulders as the paintbrush in her hand flew behind them.

"Moze!" He yelled as he turned them around. "Moze, I didn't… I didn't… write…. the poem for your sister!" He struggled to say and she squirmed from his control, with her back now to the wall. She stopped struggling as Ned yelled at her at close proximity. Their faces so close she could feel his breath.

"I'm not in love with your sister okay? It was a misunderstanding! It was never supposed to go to your sister!" He said with his hands all the wall to the sides of her. He'd grown since middle school. He now had a build. He was taller than her. He didn't look weak at all. He didn't look like he could be beaten up by her anymore.

She pushed him away.

"Then who, Ned? Who was it for? Why won't you tell me? You're supposed to be my best friend! Tell me who the poem was for? Tell me who you're in love with!" Moze continued to scream as she threw the rest of the paint-filled trays at him and when they were all gone, she walked towards him.

"You jerk. What the hell is wrong with you! Just leave me alone. Take whatever sense you have left to understand that and stick it in your brain!" She shoved him back.

"That's enough!" He yelled at her.

" I am not going to stop until you tell me the…."

Before Moze could finish her sentence, Ned kissed her.

Things weren't right after the fight they had. He wanted her to love him just like he did her. But she couldn't. She didn't want to be hurt. He understood that. He tried so hard to forget about her, with Suzie there and everything. Then the summer after the fight had happened, they went to New York with a bunch of their friends.

He laughed as he remembered what happened in New York. He started to talk to other girls, even though he could not forget about Moze. After all, they she came to New York too. Plus, they shared a hotel room. Their parents trusted Ned. They would only let Moze go if Ned went too.

So, they had this huge fight. Moze was just being stubborn and not telling Ned what was wrong. Obviously, he now knows that it was because she was jealous. They ended up not talking to each other for a few days. So, she started to pretend-like this guy which made Ned jealous. He got mad. There was some party that Moze went to with the guy. Joseph went there and brought a date. They fought about whose date was the best. They got even more angry at each other and went home early, leaving their friends It was hard to believe that they took the same cab home---it was cheaper than taking two. But they did not look at each other at all.

When they got to the hotel, they only started to argue more. But it wasn't like they never argued before. Arguing was like part of their friendship. It lead to Ned getting partly bruised and Moze screaming and storming out of the apartment.

Ned, being still angry, stayed in the apartment for a while. It started to rain. And being the caring person that he was--- and because he loved her, got worried so he went out to look for her.

He found her crying at the park while holding the skateboard. He told her everything. How he had always loved her. How he was jealous of every guy that talked to her. How she was totally stubborn. He let everything out.

She just cried. He told her that she shouldn't cry because he wasn't scared of her when she cried.

She just laughed and gave him a friendly smack on the shoulder. Softly, she told him she loved him too. And that was all he needed to hear.

They smiled and faced each other. It started to rain even harder. They slowly got closer to each other till their faces were inches apart. She looked into his eyes and smiled. That was when she knew that he would never ever hurt her. She trusted him with all her heart. He closed the remaining space between them with a kiss. This kiss wasn't as forced as the paint scene they had shared after they fought. Unlike that one, this kiss wasn't just to tell her that he loved her. She already knew. Now, he knew she loved him.

They pulled back from the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist, the both of them still soaking wet. He hugged her and never wanted to let go. He smiled as visions of them when they were younger flashed in his head. He remembered the first time that he realized he loved her. They were so young. He wanted to teach her how to skateboard but it was so hard for her because she was too stubborn to listen to him. It started to rain. When they got home, Moze got really sick and he was really worried about her. He thought it was his fault that he couldn't keep Moze from getting sick.

She did get sick again though. Just like she had when they were younger. He took care of her. And after they had left New York, they returned home as happy as ever.

They spent the rest of high school together. But they were still Ned and Moze: the always fighting, continuously arcading, movie-game-pizza nighting best of friends. They acted the same towards each other, excepted now they kissed.

Now here they were. Graduated and happy. Ready to start college soon.

He sat up again. Reminiscing made him fully awake. He couldn't really sleep now. He got up and put his sweats and shirt on. He carefully grabbed his skateboard and crawled out the window of his first-story bedroom and onto their frontyard. He positioned it on the concrete and sat on it. He looked up at the moon.

"Ned?" He heard his girlfriend call from inside.

"Ned?" He heard again.

"Moze. Out here." He called after her as quietly as possible. He turned around to find Moze smiling at the doorway. She had the most beautiful smile.

His heart melted at the sight of her.

"Put a sweater on." He beckoned.

"Alright." She said as she disappeared into his house and looked through his drawers and crawled out the window, pulling a light sweater over her bra and shorts.

She walked over to him and sat down next to him on his skateboard. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her as she held onto his arm.

"So...whatcha doin out here?" She asked him as they both looked up at the moon.

"Nostalgia. I love you" He said.

"Is that so?" She said as she brought her head up.

"Yup." He kissed her.

"I love you too." She said back.

She closed her eyes as she continued to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Remember the first time I tried to teach you how to skateboard?" He asked her with his head now leaning on hers.

"Of course. Who could forget? I got sick after that." She replied sarcastically. "What about it?"

"Well, you still suck." He said laughing.

"Hey!" She hit him.

He was about to pinch her when she shoved him off the skateboard.

"Ow..." He sat on the cold ground and Moze chuckled.

He picked her up in his arms while she wrapped hers around his neck as she continue to laugh.

He kissed her again.

"You know, " he said after their lips parted," this...is my favorite skateboard." He said as he put her down and grabbed onto the skateboard leaving one arm to wrap around her shoulders.

"Oh yeah?" She replied wrapping both her arms around him. "And why is that?" She smiled.

He turned it over to reveal a carving on the back of the skateboard that said 'Ned loves Moze'. He smiled back.

"Nostalgia."


End file.
